1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic accompaniment circuit which, if a player has continued to play the same chord by a predetermined number of bars, automatically produces a different code pattern to break the monotony of the performance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With a conventional automatic accompaniment circuit, for example, an automatic base sound generator, if the same code key is depressed for a long time during performance, then the automatic base sound generator repeats to generate a base sound in the same base pattern, resulting in the performance becoming monotonous. This can be avoided by providing a variation switch to create a varied base pattern but since a player plays a melody and an accompaniment with both hands, it is difficult for him to depress the variation switch while playing. Further, in order to cause a natural change in the base pattern, it is necessary to depress the variation switch in synchronism with the start of a bar; therefore, such an operation is difficult for the player even if he is skilful.